Sunspot
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She was as beautiful as an autumn sunset; and just as full of sadness. And like the sunset, darkness follows close behind. If darkness follows the sun then what follows the darkness? What holds the darkness tight and loves it? NarutoxFlare Corona! Fluff!


**A/N: Well, the new character in Fairy Tail, Flare Corona, intrigued me. So much so that I decided to add her to the list of Fair Tail Ladies to pair Naruto up with! I hope you enjoy it! I am working ENTIRELY off what little we've seen of Flare's personality in her battle-cheater!-against Lucy, so you'll have to excuse the originality. That's what I do, after all XD**

_You're mine...no one else can have you._

_~Flare Corona._

**Flare**

_Think._

The voice that spoke was toneless.

_Think. How many lives has that hand taken? Hundreds? Thousands? The blood of those you have cut down infused your sword together with their vengeful hatred...and now it is in your arm. Perhaps you can hear their sorrowful wails? Well soon those cries, in due time, will spread to the rest of your body and that will be the end of you. The only real question is, who will die first? You or the world?_

**That remains to be seen.**

_You are now a symbol of the lives you have taken, all the people you have killed. Make no mistake. You are a murderer who lives in darkness. You are Raven Tail. You are the unsightly shadow of the magical world, only ever spreading your wings at night. Your name was Naruto, but henceforth you shall be known as Raven. You will participate in it, the Great Magic Tournament that is to be held one week from now, and you will crush Fairy Tail. Do you understand? If you do this, then I will give her to you._

"I understand...master."

_Then let it be known!_

The brand lifted, revealing the mark of the raven, carved into his flesh.

_Hencefore, you no longer exist in the world of light. You are Kurama, of Raven Tail!_

The man didn't so much as flinch.

He flicked a hand through his hair, the blond mess spiking itself at the touch of his fingertips. His smile had returned. He stood woodenly not taking enough care. He sighed a soft sigh and retrieved his cloak from the floor, wrapping it around his shoulders.

"I understand, Master Ivan."

Once, he had been loathed. Reviled. Shunned. Now his features were twisted with pride...pride, and perhaps something else. Sadness? No, that wasn't quite it. _Anger?_ Before the son of Makarov Dreyar could distinguish it, it was gone. And so was he. The newest member of Raven Tail dismissed himself and left the chamber via a blackened doorway his boots crunching on the remains of the shikigami Dreyar of which Dreyar was so fond.

His trial by fire complete, Uzumaki Naruto, formerly of the Elemental Nations and now of Raven Tail, strode down the spiraling staircase leading to the tower. He approached a door, this one soft and made of wood, rather than basalt. His fingers closed around the knob and wrenched it open. He'd jut begun to close it behind him when a blur caught a second at his peripheals.

The first thing he saw was a shock of crimson hair; then she was upon him.

Her bright, baby blue eyes lit up as he stepped through the doorframe, her gorgeous white grin streaking across her mouth as she stood and ran to him like a child welcoming her father home from a long business trip. He could only stand dumbfounded as her lithe form slid gracefully across the room to him. He took in her new, bright red dress, low and exposing her cleavage, and marveled at her.

"Flare!" He cried in surprise as she grabbed him.

Had she always been so beautiful? Why had he never noticed that his childhood companion was this sexy, cream-skinned woman? Had the past year changed her? Surely, her hair had grown out a little, but she otherwise looked much the same as she always had.

Except drop-dead gorgeous.

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a squeal. Still in a state of shock, it took Naruto a moment to react and place his own arms around the thin waist of his fellow exile. He buried his face in her neck, enjoying the warmth of her dark skin on his cheeks and the smell of her hair in his nostrils. He felt her arms tighten around him and her breathing quickened, her breasts heaving up and down against his chest.

She was as beautiful as an autumn sunset; and just as full of sadness. And like the sunset, darkness follows close behind. But for the moment, it was just the two of them. No one to interrupt the simple tranquility of this moment. He stroked a hand through her hair, the hair that reminded him so much of his mother. If his mother were several years younger and not related to him in any way, shape, or form.

Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.

"Flare," He sighed softly, drinking in her scent, the sight of her, anything and everything.

"Naruto," She gasped his name like a woman starved for oxygen. The she paused. "Naruto...did it go well? With Master Ivan?" She stared up at him with those eyes, the eyes that most men would find dangerous and saddistic. He found them alluring and bashful, as she was only when with him. He found them lovely, as lovely as Flare herself. Love and lust interwtined for a moment, stirring his soul with passion. He reluctantly suppressed it so that he might speak to her a moment..

"About as well as I expected." He winced when she touched his shoulder, her fingertips grazing the searing mark of Raven Tail. She sympathized with him. When she'd been branded it had been painful; so painful that she'd nearly torn off her own breast in her desire to escape it. But the pain would fade, with time. _Time._ Just the thought of how long she'd been without him was enough to make her heart lurch. Nearly a year, this time.

Another year of self-imposed solitude and training. Another eternity without him. She didn't want that. Didn't want to be without him. No more. Not any longer. She couldn't bear to be separated from him, not after what she'd endured during the last years. She couldn't bear it. She didn't want to...

"Don't leave me again." She hugged him tight. "Stay with me, forever."

"Flare," Naruto began, his gaze haunted, "I-

"Don't." Her tone brooked no arguement. "Don't say another word. This is an order." It wasn't an order. Not really. She couldn't control him. She never could. She reverted to her vicsious personality in times of duress; as though by acts of unspeakable violence she _could _command him, _could_ order him and expect him to obey. But there were other ways to extract a promise from him. Ways of the less verbal sort. Ways in which she had little to no experience, but experience nonetheless.

After almost a full minute, they pulled away from one another, his light blue eyes looking deeply into hers. She wore a subtle expression of amusement on her face as she returned his gaze, her grin turning slightly devious as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

_**!**_

His mind exploded into white as his arms took control, spreading themselves across her back. He was so completely taken aback by her kiss that he hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm ass and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her back against the nearest wall. Her hands were just as explorative, her nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach.

She was the one to break the kiss.

"Naruto...

He turned to Flare to see her blushing a faint, eager red.

"I'm not good at this," she whispered, becoming melancholy as she remembered her previous failure where intimacy was concerned. It was difficult for her to open up to other people, even he was no exception. Fierce and vicsious though she might be, she was incredibly inept where matters of the bedroom were concerned. With Orbo or anyone else she was violent and ill-tempered. With Naruto she was practically a blushing schoolgirl. Honestly. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

Therefore, Naruto wasn't at all alarmed when _Flare_ started to cry.

"You don't love me anymore." She accused suddenly, sobbing tearfully. "You don't care about me anymore."

"Oh, for pity's sake. Don't cry. Come here." He pulled her toward him and embraced her. His beloved. His betrothed. His one and only. _His._ Or so she wanted to believe. No one would ever understand him the way she did, save Master Ivan. And even then the Master's bond with Naruto stemmed from necessity. Naruto had needed a plce to call his own, and Raven Tail needed another Dragon Slayer. Flare wasn't like that. She'd chosen to go with Naruto, forsaking her old master for the new.

She loved him. He was hers. Hers!

"So...you do love me?" Flare whispered into his neck.

"Of course." He kissed her softly, chastely, pulling away when she tried to force her tongue between his lips. She was always like this. Constantly needing reasurrance. Always suspecting that he had feelings for another, for someone else. And every time, when he proved her wrong, she'd burst into tears and apologize.

"Really?"

_"Really."_

"If you're lying, I'll kill you." She threatened.

Naruto smiled.

"Of that I have no doubt, my dear _hime."_

Her cheeks burned.

She loved it when he called her that. Hime. His princess. Flare never thought herself much of a princess until he started calling her that; until they'd begun dating. She'd fallen in love with him shortly thereafter. Naruto loved her. Naruto treated her like a princess! Naruto would never betray her, never break her heart, never hurt her...ever. And if he did then she'd kill him, just like she'd killed all the rest, all those fools who lusted after her body. Naruto was her first kiss. Her first love. Her prince charming.

It was hard to believe that something like love existed in the recently-recognized guild of Raven Tail. Impossible, really. But Flare Corona was almost certain she'd found it. He was special. Different. Exceptional. Not because he wasn't from this country, or this world, but because he was just_...special._ Flare couldn't think of any other word to describe her beloved, and in the end, she didn't have to.

"Let your hair down." Naruto commanded, referring to her hair magic. Flare complied, silently releasing the braid that bound her luscious locks in place. A tide of crimson and scarlet spilled down her back and pooled at her feet before she used her magic to draw it back and to the side; so that her lips might again seek his.

Naruto grabbed her by her dress and pulled her towards the bedroom, his hands tugging at her clothes as they went. She pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him gently onto the bed, admiring the look of his naked torso in the early morning sunlight. She took off her own dress, smirking as his eyes danced over her chest. She leaned down and pulled his pants down, revealing a simple pair of black boxers. He chuckled softly as she saw it; because her face turned red as a rose.

"S-So...

Naruto laughed and propped himself up on his elbows, greeting her with his lips.

"Come here, Flare."

Flare obeyed, content to let him be the master once more. To take and bear the burden of responsibility for whatever might happen after today. He was the one man to whom she woulc consent and allow him to command her. She felt his hand cup her breast

"Lay down." His eyes gleamed over her body while she squirmed restlessly against the bed.

Try as she might, Flare was only an amateur. She was a master at the art of assasination. She could flay a man to pieces with her hair, drive the crimson tresses beneath clay and soil to strike her opponent. But when it came to matters such as this, she was as helpless as a newborn. She relied entirely on Naruto for guidance, just as she did all her emotions. He'd taught her the difference between good and evil, between right and wrong. While Flare did not neccessarily accept his views as her own, she respected Naruto for having them. Respect. That was only one of the emotions he invoked in her. He; Flare's beloved lover, whom only she could ever hope to understand.

Uzumak Naruto was her beloved.

And if anyone,_ if any bitch, _dared to lay a hand on him in this tournament...

_...she'd kill them!_

**A/N: Oho! The plot thickens! How did Naruto come to find himself in the employ of Raven Tail? Just what is the relationship between him and Flare? I leave that to you, the reader, to decide and to vote on! I tried to make it so that you can see just how much they care for one another, but whereas Naruto knows how to love, all our little Flare knows is violence. Typical tsundere...and very protective of her man!**

**Better watch out, Fairy Tail!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
